¿Enamorándome otra vez?
by Pauhaledecullen
Summary: Rosalie Hale a sus casi 19 años ha vivido más que mucha gente. Vive su sueño estudiando periodismo y tiene grandes amigos, es una madre ejemplar y vive enamorada de su hermosa bebé aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de su vida sentimental...¿Qué pasará cuando conozca a Emmett? ¿El nuevo estudiante de periodismo de la facultad? ¿Sabrá aceptar que Rose es madre? !Pasen y vean!
1. Chapter 1

Rose Pvo El molesto sonido del despertador consiguió despertarme luego de una muy movida noche. Pero… ¿que esperar teniendo una niña de 10 meses? Lo bueno era que aunque les costó asimilarlo mis padres me apoyan y me ayudan en todo lo que necesito. Y claro que no era fácil asimilar que tu hija de 17 años te dijera que ibas a ser abuela… Con mucho cuidado apagué el despertador y miré hacia mi derecha para encontrarme a mi pequeño angelito durmiendo, de vez en cuando movía sus manitas, me transmitía tanta paz verla así, tan tranquila y sin preocupaciones… Me levanté y con cuidado de no despertarla le puse un par de almohadas a los lados para que no se caiga y salí de la habitación. En la cocina ya estaban mis padres, mi padre se encontraba leyendo el periódico y mi madre hacía el desayuno. Me acerque a los dos para saludarles y darles un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días mi niña.-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bueno…ya sabes Aubree se despertó varias veces molesta por los dientes, pero conseguí que volviera a dormirse.-sonreí, porque aunque ser madre adolescente era duro, cada segundo de serlo merecía la pena.-Anoche recibí un mensaje de James, quiere ver a Aubree…y sé que no puedo negárselo porque al fin y al cabo es su padre pero…es complicado.

A mis padres nunca les cayó bien James, simplemente nunca llegaron a congeniar y la verdad, les entiendo porque ahora ni siquiera yo le soporto. Hemos intentado volver varias veces por el bien de nuestra hija, pero nunca funcionó y ahora tengo que aceptar que siempre esté presente en mi vida. Me serví un par de tortitas no sin antes darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla a mi madre y me fui a sentar con mi padre.

-Sabes que hagas lo que hagas te apoyaremos cielo y aunque no sea de nuestro agrado es cierto que es su padre y tiene derecho a verla y pasar tiempo con ella.-me dijo papá.

-Yo no tengo problema en que la vea, lo único que me molesta es que solo es padre cuando le interesa.-dije molesta bebiendo algo de zumo. Terminé de desayunar y volví a mi habitación. Con mucho sigilo y solo la luz de mi móvil escogí la ropa que llevaría ese día a la universidad. Me retoqué un poco el maquillaje, recogí la mochila con rapidez, no llegaba tarde, pero era el comienzo de un nuevo semestre y según me habían dicho solían llegar alumnos nuevos. Me despedí de mis padres y mi bebé y me monté en mi coche, un BMW descapotable rojo, que mi padre me regaló al cumplir 16. Llegué a la Universidad cantando una de mis canciones favoritas, aparqué y solo me dio tiempo a coger mis cosas antes de que Bella y Alice, mis mejores amigas, aparecieran para llevarme con ellas.

-¡Rose!-me abrazaron ambas y no pude evitar corresponderlas. A las dos las había conocido en la universidad pero era como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida. Podía contar con ellas para lo que fuera, ni siquiera me juzgaron cuando les hablé de Aubree y James, junto con mis padres, solo mi grupo más cerrado de amigos sabía esa historia. Mi vida tampoco cambió tanto, incluso me atrevería a decir que se pareció mucho a la de cualquier adolescente normal, exceptuando los nueve meses de embarazo, los intentos fallidos al volver con James, las discusiones… conseguí graduarme a tiempo y ahora con casi 19 años y una niña de casi 1 estaba en la universidad estudiando lo que siempre había soñado: Periodismo. Aunque sé que muchos momentos hubiera deseado no haberme quedado embarazada tan joven, ahora no lo cambiaría por nada. Mientras Alice y Bella me contaban todo sus nuevos proyectos para este semestre yo no podía centrarme en nada, siempre que me separaba mucho tiempo de mi bebé, aunque solo fueran unas horas no podía dejar de pensar en ella, a veces el instinto maternal me daba muy de lleno, así que respiré profundo sabiendo que Aubree no estaría mejor con nadie que no fuese mi madre, y escuché atenta a mis amigas hasta que Edward y Jasper, sus respectivos novios irrumpieron con su presencia. Pero no estaban solos, les acompañaba un chico, alto, muy guapo, musculoso y con unos hoyuelos que cortaban la respiración de cualquiera. Todo esto lo deduje mientras me sentía como una completa sujeta velas mientras las dos parejas de tortolitos se saludaban como si no se hubieran visto hace meses, y para qué negarlo me alegraba por ellos pero eso no quitaba que me dieran un poco de envidia, hacía tiempo que no me sentía así con nadie…supongo que mi hija no cuenta… ¿no? Después de un momento que me pareció eterno, se separaron y Ed junto con Jazz se acercaron a saludarme con un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás Rose?- Dijeron, yo simplemente sonreía mientras notaba como el chico que les acompañaba no me quitaba los ojos de encima, y eso, en vez de incomodarme me hizo sentirme bien.

\- Mira, Rose, este es Emmett.- asique así se llamaba, me gusta, suena bien.- Le conocimos ayer, pero como no viniste… ahora os conocéis.

\- Ya lo sé, lo sé, pero se me hizo imposible venir, ya sabes…-le quise dar a entender el motivo pero Alice no tenía filtro, pensaba en alto y eso fue lo que pasó.

\- Lo sabemos, Aubree te necesitaba ¿no?- dijo y nada más decirlo se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, la cara de Emmett demostraba que no comprendía nada, y Jasper decidió ayudar…

\- Aubree es… su prima, sí, su prima.- dijo, parecía intentar convencerse a sí mismo más a que a nosotros.

\- Es su prima pequeña, vive en su casa y sus padres necesitaban que Rose cuidase de ella.-Dijo Ed convencido con su mentira, mientras yo seguía muda.

\- Vaya… asique ¿Rose?- dijo con una sonrisa adorable.

\- Sí, en realidad mi nombre completo es Rosalie, pero todos me llaman Rose…asique, sí Rose.- dije sonriendo. Justo en ese momento mi móvil comenzó a sonar, lo miré y me arrepentí al momento en el que vi quién era: James. Bufé y les miré con cara de disculpa, todos lo entendieron, menos Emmett.

\- ¿Me disculpáis un momento? No tardo.-sonreí y me separé de allí

\- _¿Qué quieres James?_ -dije de mala gana.

\- _¡Vaya! ¡Al fin contestas! No es ninguna sorpresa para mí que sueles despertarte con el pie izquierdo, cielo. Yo mismo lo he comprobado, pero porque no intentamos llevarnos bien… Por el bien de nuestra hija._

\- _James, en serio, no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Ve al grano por favor_.

\- _Creo que ya habrás visto mis mensajes… quiero ver a Aubree. Al fin y al cabo es mi hija, y tiene tanto derecho a pasar tiempo conmigo como contigo._

\- _No tengo problema en que la veas, mi único problema es que solo es tu hija cuando te interesa_.

\- _En fin Rosalie, mi madre también quiere verla, es su nieta, asique paso a buscarla esta tarde después del trabajo_.

\- _No, si tú quieres verla y llevársela a tu madre para pasar tiempo con ella, perfecto, pero yo voy, así que espera a que salga de la universidad y hablamos. Aubree aún es muy pequeña_.

\- _¡Tiene 10 meses! Creo que es lo suficiente mayor como para que SU padre pueda llevársela un par de horas_.

\- _Cuando me demuestres que realmente te comportas como uno, podremos hablarlo, mientras tanto yo iré si quieres llevártela_.

 _\- Está bien_.-dijo resoplando malhumorado.- _Llámame cuando salgas, adiós_.-y colgó sabiendo que no ganaría esa batalla, ya que interiormente me daba la razón. Durante el transcurso de nuestra relación, habíamos tenido muchas etapas. Estuvimos muy enamorados, o al menos yo, cuando nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada James incluso me pidió que me casara con él y accedí, éramos felices, de prueba estaban todas aquellas fotos que nos hicimos durante el embarazo. Pero después del nacimiento de Aubree todo cambió, vivíamos juntos, pero me sentía como si fuera yo, la que vivía sola con la niña, por las noches siempre me tocaba levantarme a mí, y tenía suerte si al menos James estaba en casa, porque habitualmente salía y no volvía hasta el amanecer. Por más que lo intentamos nada volvió a ser como antes, anulamos nuestro compromiso, me volví a casa con mis padres y hasta hoy, que James y yo solo tratamos, aunque a veces sea imposible, de tener una relación cordial por el bien de nuestra hija.

Respiré profundo y volví a donde estaban mis amigos, tratando de que mi sonrisa no se convirtiera en una mueca al pensar que tendría que pasar la tarde con James. Alice y Bella se habían ido acompañadas de sus novios a sus respectivas clases, Alice estudia diseño de moda, Bells literatura, Jazz historia y Ed derecho. Asique me había quedado con Emmett que para mi sorpresa estudia periodismo.

Y bueno ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de la universidad?- dije por abrir tema de conversación mientras caminábamos a nuestra primera clase.

¿A parte de las estudiantes?- me dijo mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa juguetona y no pude evitar reírme, porque aunque acababa de conocerle y eso debería parecerme un atrevimiento de su parte, lo dijo tan natural que me pareció adorable. Solo asentí y le hice un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

Pues, la gente es muy simpática y me han acogido muy bien, además de que siempre ha sido mi sueño estudiar en Los Ángeles.

¿De verdad? Es un sitio genial, es cierto. Sobre todo si te gusta surfear, la playa… Santa Mónica es genial. Tú… ¿De dónde eres?

¿En serio surfeas? Tendrás que hacerme un tour, y bueno soy de Nueva York.

¿De verdad? Siempre he querido visitar NY, ver el Empire State, La Estatua de la Libertad, pasearme por la 5th Avenida, Times Square, Central Park…debe ser increíble. Y sí, surfeo desde los 8.-sonrío.- mi padre me enseñó, cuando quieras te enseño la lujosa ciudad de Los Ángeles.

Cuando usted quiera señorita.- dijo antes de entrar en clase, nos sentamos juntos, y sorprendentemente las horas se pasaron más rápido al estar con Emmett.

Después de las clases habíamos quedado para comer, fuimos a una pizzería que quedaba cerca de la Universidad. Aunque debía admitir que no tenía mucha hambre, los chicos se lo comieron casi todo eran un pozo sin fin. Más tarde recordé que había venido en el coche con Alice y Bells, y que mi coche se había quedado en el parking de la Universidad. Pero antes de decir nada, Emmett se ofreció a acercarme y la verdad que se lo agradecí porque con los tacones que llevaba no sería nada bueno para mis pies que anduviera hasta allí. Monté en su coche, con su ayuda, ya que estaba muy alto, y nos dirigimos en busca de mi coche.

Muchas Gracias, de verdad.- dije cuando nos despedíamos.

No es nada.- sonrió y ahí estaban esos hoyuelos otra vez.

¿Nos vemos mañana?- dije mientras sacaba mi móvil y revisaba si tenía más llamadas o mensajes de James.

Claro… ¿Esa es Aubree?- dijo cuándo desbloqueé mi móvil, ni cuenta me había dado de que casi tenía el teléfono en su cara.

Sí.-dije sonriendo, aunque estaba nerviosa, no quería descubrirme antes de tiempo y el parecido era bastante obvio.

Es muy linda, se parece mucho a ti.- dijo sin quitar los ojos de la foto. En ella salíamos ambas, yo con ella en brazos, sonriendo a la cámara cuando cumplió 10 meses, es decir, era una de las fotos más recientes que teníamos juntas, mi madre nos la sacó.

Gracias.-sonreí pero al darme cuenta de la hora que era creo que mi sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. De seguro James ya habría salido del trabajo y no tardaría en empezar a llamarme para ver a Aubree.-se me ha hecho tarde, lo siento, tengo que irme ya, muchísimas gracias por acercarme.-sonreí y le abracé- nos vemos mañana.

Me monté en el coche y comencé a conducir en busca de mi princesa, la había echado mucho de menos.

Cuando llegué todo estaba muy silencioso, mi madre y Aubree estaban en la sala viendo esos dibujos animados que a mi hija tanto le fascinaban, nada más verme su sonrisa se agrandó y pude darme cuenta de que ya tenía otro dientecito más en camino mientras alzaba sus brazos para que la cogiera.

-Hola, mi amor, ¿echaste de menos a mami?

-Ma-ma.- dijo acariciando mi cara mientras no apartaba sus ojitos de mí.

-Sí, mi cielo, mamá.-cada día que pasaba aprendía más cosas y eso me alegraba pero a la vez me hacía entristecerme un poco, mi nena se hacía mayor y ya no iba a necesitarme tanto. Sonreí mientras besaba sus manitas y dejaba mi mochila en el sillón junto a mi madre mientras me sentaba.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?-preguntó mamá sonriendo.

-Estuvo bien, pero esta tarde la pasaré con James.-dije suspirando.

Mi mamá frunció el ceño antes de responder

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Recuerdas que estuvo mandándome mensajes para ver a Aubree?-ella solo asintió- pues antes de entrar en clase me llamó y quedamos en que esta tarde iremos a ver a Cindy, para que pasen algo de tiempo juntos.

Tras una amena conversación con mi madre, le di de comer a mi pequeña hija, la duché, vestí y cogí el móvil para llamar a James ya eran las seis de la tarde y aunque no hiciera frío Aubree iba adorable con sus pantaloncitos jeans, una camiseta en la que ponía "I'm the coolest baby" la cual se la había regalado Alice y unas adorables deportivas. Coloqué una cinta para intentar amoldar su cabello lleno de rizos mientras esperaba a que James contestara.

 **HOLAAAAA! Para ser sincera quería subiros algo y por más que lo he intentado no he conseguido tiempo para intentar actualizar "Un Cambio de aires" lo intentaré este finde... aunque no prometo nada... sorry en una/dos semanas empiezo exámenes y con el canal de Youtube no doy a basto xD si queréis pasaros es "Con P De Paula" sería genial! Asique... este es un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando! decidme que tal :) El título es un poco provisional! Pienso que Rose &Emm son una pareja perfecta y que debería haber más historias sobre ellos! y de aquí le mando un saludo a Dnisse! espero que no te demores mucho AMO HT :) BESOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose PVO**

Acabábamos de llegar de casa de James y cada día tenía más claro que no dejaría que mi hija se fuera con su padre hasta que supiera valerse por ella misma. Tras 20 minutos de haber llegado a su casa, Laurent, un antiguo amigo del instituto le había llamado para salir y él se había ido sin importarle lo más mínimo las reprimendas de sus padres y mis miradas asesinas, le dio un beso a Aubree y salió por la puerta. Yo me quedé hasta las ocho charlando con Cindy y Charles, ojalá James pudiera parecerse en algo a sus padres, eran atentos e independientemente de lo que tuviéramos su hijo y yo se desvivían por su nieta. Aubree ya estaba dormida asique la monté con cuidado en su silla y con ayuda de Charles conseguí meter el carro en el maletero sin problemas, me despedí de ellos, le eché una última ojeada a mi bebé y me fui a casa. Mientras conducía por mi cabeza se pasaban mil y una cosas. Por una parte estaba James, no sabía que iba a hacer con él y con su falta de madurez, no le pedía que estuviera para mí…pero ¿para su hija? No sabía cómo podía darle tan igual. Por el otro Emmett, se veía muy buena persona y… estaba de muy buen ver también. Pero ya no podía simplemente ligar con los chicos como antes, tenía que pensar en el bienestar de mi hija y eso iba a hacer, no podía pasar nada entre Emmett y yo y si pasaba él tendría que entender que Aubree y yo éramos un pack en el que si entraba una entraba la otra.

Llegué a casa, aparqué el coche en la cochera y saqué a mi bebé con mucho cuidado de su asiento. Comenzó a despertarse a sí que mientras cerraba la puerta y subía las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, le iba tarareando una canción. Mi madre se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena y mi padre seguía trabajando en la empresa.

 **Hola mi amor.** -saludó mi madre. Se acercó para darme un beso y otro a Aubree.- **¿Se ha dormido?** -preguntó sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabecita.

 **Sí, se quedó dormida en el coche viniendo hacia aquí**.-dije sonriendo besando la cabecita de mi princesita.-comió allí asique voy a acostarla ya.

Subí con cuidado las escaleras y la tumbé en la cama, le cambié el pañal y le puse su pijama, sorprendentemente no se despertó. Cogí el comunicador y baje a la sala tras ducharme y ponerme el pijama, me até un moño y me dispuse a cenar con mis padres.

 **¿Qué ha pasado?-** dijo mamá. Sabía que me notaría distinta. Pero no quería preocuparla.

 **Nada, ¿qué tendría que haber pasado?-** dije mientras pinchaba un poco de ensalada.

 **Rose…** -dijo papá. Sabía que no lo dejarían pasar. Asique tras un suspiro contesté.

 **James se fue**.-dije con un suspiro.

 **¿Cómo que se fue?** -dijo mi madre escandalizada.

 **Estuvimos veinte minutos en su casa, le llamaron para salir y se marchó.**

 **No me lo puedo creer ese hijo de su…**

 **¡Robert!** -dijo mamá intentando calmar a papá, cosa que no consiguió mucho ya que solo se cayó de mala gana.- **pero… ¿no te llamo para decirte que quería pasar tiempo con Aubree?**

 **Sí, pero finalmente los que pasaron tiempo con ella fueron sus abuelos**.-sonreí recordando lo bien que se lo había pasado Aubree con Cindy y Charles.

 **Y… ¿Cómo están?** -preguntó mi padre.

 **Bien, Aubree lo pasó en grande**.-sonreí y miré el comunicador y vi que mi princesa estaba empezando a removerse. Acabé de recoger la mesa y subí a mi habitación a ver a Aubree.

 **¿Qué mi amor? ¿Qué ocurre? Shhhh mami está aquí**.-dije meciéndola mientras me sentaba en mi cama y me descubría el pecho para alimentar a mi pequeña.

Me encontraba acariciando su cabecita mientras ella colocaba sus manitas en mi pecho y succionaba con fuerza. Era un momento mágico, podía tener el peor día del mundo, pero tenerla a ella así, tan dependiente de mí y tan indefensa me hacía sentirme bien y en paz. Había sido difícil pero cada momento merecía la pena. Cuando se quedó dormida, le di un beso en sus manitas y la acerqué a mí para aspirar ese aroma inconfundible de bebé que tenía mi hija. La vida no era tan dura si la tenía a ella a mi lado.

 **No me puedo creer que se os ocurriera decirle que Aubree era mi prima**.-les dije a Edward y Jasper que venían conmigo para recoger a sus novias e irnos a comer.

 **Y… ¿Qué querías que le dijera? No le iba a soltar que era tu hija asi de repente.** -dijo Jasper.

 **Vale…tienes razón, está bien. Ahora a ver cuánto dura el misterio…** -dije suspirando triste mientras me sentaba en el banco.

 **¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Nunca te ha importado que la gente sepa de Aubree.** -dijo Ed curioso.

 **¡Espera! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡A ti te ha gustado Emm!** -dijo Jazz levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

 **¡cállate! ¿Quieres? Emmett es mono y me ha caído bien, pero no puedo permitirme enamorarme tan rápido y es obvio por qué, no me miréis así.** -dije levantándome y caminando hacia mis amigas que ya salían y venían acompañadas de Emmett.

 **¡Rose!** -me abrazaron ambas mientras que los chicos saludaban a Emmett. Cuando los tortolos se saludaron, Emm se giró y me miró sonriendo apenado.

 **Parece que siempre nos encontramos así**.-dijo abrazándome y por supuesto le devolví el abrazo mientras reía.

 **Con estos cuatro pegajosos…no lo dudes**.

Finalmente nos fuimos a comer los chicos en el gigante Jeep de Emmett y las chicas en mi BMW. Nos fuimos a un restaurante de comida mejicana que a Bella le encantaba. Cuando ya estábamos comiendo mi madre me llamó diciéndome que la habían llamado urgentemente del trabajo y que no podía quedarse con Aubree, le dije que estaba comiendo y que si prefería traérmela o que fuera a recogerla. Al final me dijo que la traería, que el hospital le quedaba de camino. Sí, mi mamá era pediatra, adoraba a los niños y con un bebé era genial tener una doctora especializada en la materia. Me disculpé con los chicos explicándoles que mí supuesta prima tendría que venir ya que nadie podía quedarse con ella. Alice y Bella se emocionaron de más y Jazz y Ed consiguieron calmarlas. Eran las tías más consentidoras. Salí a la calle y en dos segundos ya se encontraba mi madre con Aubree en la puerta.

 **Hola princesa.-** dije sacándola del carro.- **¿Echaste de menos a mami?**

 **Siiii.** -dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte.

Sentí una presencia tras de mí y lo vi.

 **Hola Emm…yo…**

Se acercó a nosotras y alcanzó el carro. Mientras mi madre lo miraba con curiosidad.

 **Déjame que te ayude**.-dijo sonriéndome con esos hoyuelos suyos tan adorables.

 **¿Te saturaste con tanto amor?-** dije riéndome mientras acomodaba a Aubree en mi cadera y ella apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

 **Sí y además moría por conocer por fin a esta princesa.** -dijo acercándose a mi hombro y acariciaba su mejilla. Mi bebé abrió sus ojitos y le sonrió, eso no era raro era una niña muy risueña y no solía extrañar con la gente. Lo que no me esperé fue que estirara su manita y agarrara el dedo índice de Emmett, cosa que me mató de amor.

 **Encantado de conocerte también, pequeña.** -dijo riendo. Y después de una mirada complice de mi madre nos adentramos al restaurante.

Holaaaaaa ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que GENIAL. Decidme que os está pareciendo…Emm ya conoce a la pequeña Aubree pero… como la prima de Rose Xd ¿creéis que esto traerá algún embrollo? Contadme vuestras teorías. Con REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose Pvo**

Entramos en el restaurante y coloqué el carro con Aubrey a mi lado, entre Emmett y yo. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si él me había escuchado hablarle como mamá a Aubrey. Aunque debería darme igual que lo supiera ¿no? Tenía que habérselo dicho desde el principio, pero no sé qué razón me llevó a seguir con la farsa.

Tanto Emmett como mi hija parecían llevarse de maravilla, él se había pasado toda la comida pendiente de que mi pequeña estuviera bien, y eso me encantaba.

 **\- Aba.** -señaló mi niña. Iba a acercarle su biberón de agua, pero antes de posar el bote de la papilla en la mesa. Emmett ya se lo había dado.

 **\- Gracias.** -le dije sonriendo.

 **\- No es nada**.-dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

La comida siguió su curso con normalidad, exceptuando las miradas que Alice nos echaba cada medio minuto, tanto a Emm como a mí. Cuando íbamos por el postre, Aubrey ya no podía estar quieta por más tiempo asique empezó a quejarse pidiendo que la soltáramos del carro, la saqué para alzarla mientras comía mi helado.

 **\- ¿Quieres cielo?** -le ofrecí helado a mi princesa y ella asintió emocionada.

 **\- Siiii…Io.** -dijo.

 **\- No cielo, déjame a mi ¿sí?**

 **\- No, io mamiiii**.-eso hizo que me atragantase ya que por un momento había olvidado que no estábamos solos.

Miré a Emmett y el también pareció atragantarse. Tragué duro y seguí dándole el helado a Aubrey.

 **\- Te… ¿te ha llamado mamá?** -dijo sorprendido y yo no sabía dónde meterme. Para Emmett era mi prima y era una farsa idiota, solo había funcionado porque era nuevo, asique suspiré sonoramente antes de contárselo.

 **\- Yo…**

 **\- Lo que Rose quiere decir…es que…su prima, ósea, la mamá de Aubrey es idéntica a Rose, parecen gemelas más que primas y Aubrey a veces se confunde**.-dijo Alice, ¡No podía creerme que quisiera seguir con la farsa! La miré abriendo los ojos como platos y ella solo se dio de hombros. Alice nunca se equivocaba pero… no cabía en la cabeza que quisiera seguir con esto.

 **\- Ah.** -dijo Emmett. No podía habérselo creído y en efecto no lo hizo, sus ojos me lo decían. Volvió a mirarme pero solo me preocupe porque Aubrey no acabara hecha un cuadro con el helado.

Salimos del restaurante y Alice se vino conmigo. Bella tenía que hacer un trabajo pero prometió que vendría a dormir a casa.

 **\- No me puedo creer que fueras a decírselo**.-me dijo. Y de no ser porque mi hija iba en el coche y estábamos en medio de la carretera hubiera parado **.**

Miré por el espejo retrovisor a mi bebé que estaba jugando con el juguete que le había comprado Emm. Sonreí.

 **\- Y… ¡yo no me puedo creer que no me dejaras hacerlo! ¿Qué ganas siguiendo esta mentira?, es cuestión de tiempo que se entere.-** dije suspirando.

 **\- Rose, parece mentira que hayas tenido alguna relación…** -alcé una ceja de mala gana. **.-lo que pasa es que… después ver cómo te ve y como está con Aubrey…solo quería probarle un poco**

 **\- ¿Probarle cómo? ¿Mintiendo?**

 **\- Nooo, bueno, solo un poco.** -rectificó cuando la miré **.- el caso es que quiero probar si él es siempre así o si solo lo actúa porque quiere conquistarte**.-dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

 **\- Emmett no quiere conquistarme.** -dije aparcando el coche.- **solo somos amigos. Es mono, me cae bien y parece que él y Aubrey se llevan de maravilla pero nada más.**

 **\- Rose… solo te digo que estés alerta**.-me miró a los ojos.- **así me sentía yo al principio con Jazz**.-dijo alzando a Aubrey y entrando en mi casa.

Cenamos y pasamos un rato con mis padres. Más tarde llegó Bella y nos dormimos con mi pequeño angelito a mi lado en su cuna.

A la mañana siguiente yo fui la primera en despertarse, me acerqué a la cuna y mi pequeña se encontraba jugando con el juguete de Emm. Sonreí. Ella había visto una máquina de peluches que estaba cerca del restaurante y se encaprichó con uno, Emmett se levantó y echó una moneda consiguiendo un adorable osito de peluche que Aubrey adoraba y al que había abrazado dormida toda la noche.

Mi móvil se iluminó avisándome de que tenía mensajes sin leer. Estiré mi brazo y lo alcancé. Tenía varias notificaciones de Instagram y varios WhatsApp que me puse a leer.

" _Rose, ¿Alice se ha quedado contigo? No consigo localizarla."_ \- de Jasper. Le contesté y le dije que no se preocupara.

" _Buenos días Rose, ¿Cómo has dormido? Espero que bien. Había pensado que como hoy no hay clase…tal vez quisieras venir conmigo a pasar el día en el muelle de Santa Mónica…puedes traerte a Aubrey si su madre está de acuerdo y si te apetece a ti… por supuesto_."-todo esto seguido de una cara sonriente.

No podía creerlo, ósea Emmett quería que saliera con él y quería que llevara a Aubrey conmigo. No sabía si solo lo hacía por el incidente de ayer o porque realmente quería salir con nosotras. Lo había hablado con mi madre y después de regañarme por mentir, me explicó que aunque también entendía el punto de Alice no deberíamos haberle dicho todo eso. Y no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Volví a leer varias veces el mensaje y miré a mi niña que estaba acurrucada en mi pecho:

 **\- ¿Qué me dices…? ¿Salimos con Emmett?-** y mi hija con solo oír su nombre comenzó a aplaudir y a sonreír. Rodé los ojos, porque ya se la había ganado y para qué negarlo. También a mí, ¿en mi cabeza si podía decirlo no?

 **\- ¿Quién va a salir con Emmett?** -Dijo Alice desperezándose.

 **\- Todavía no lo sé, me ha mandado un mensaje preguntándome si quería salir y con él y que podía llevarme a Aubrey si su madre estaba de acuerdo.-** dije pasándole el teléfono para que lo viera.

 **\- Wow Rose…** **no sé qué decir… parece que habla enserio y además… estoy segura de que la mamá de Aubrey muere por ir.-** dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente. Le tiré un cojín que acabó dando a Bella despertándola por completo.

 **\- ¡Rose!**

 **\- Tranquila Bells, Rose se ha puesto nerviosa porque Emm la ha invitado a salir… y con Aubrey.**

 **\- ¿Creéis que sabe la verdad?-** dijo Bella desperezándose.

 **\- No lo creo.** -dijo Alice.- **pero si no lo sabe tu no se lo vas a decir.**

 **\- Pero ¿Por qué?-** dije comenzando a desesperarme.- **Alice de verdad, me siento fatal mintiéndole.**

 **\- Sólo aguanta un poco más ¿sí? Queda con él, diviértete y disfruta con tu hija. Yo te metí en el lío y yo te voy a sacar.**

Le escribí a Emmett diciéndole que iríamos con él, me respondió al momento con caritas de besos y un Okay. Estaba emocionada. Quería que saliera bien y que disfrutásemos, pero me daba miedo que comenzara a preguntar por Aubrey y su madre, mi supuesta prima-gemela.

Lo que restaba de mañana nos la pasamos, haciendo tareas de la universidad y jugando con Aubrey. James no me había llamado ni mandado ningún mensaje y aunque intentaba hacer que no me importaba…lo hacía profundamente. Había cambiado mucho en solo un año y no sabía el por qué. Tal vez porque le daba miedo la responsabilidad de ser padre o porque simplemente le dábamos igual, tanto yo como su hija.

Cindy me llamó para disculparse por la actitud de su hijo para con nuestra hija, como siempre que James la cagaba. Cindy y su marido pagaban el pollo por él. Me dolía en el alma, porque no había conocido unas personas tan amables como ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando me quedé embarazada, nos apoyaron en todo, mi madre y Cindy venían a las ecos cada vez que James no podía venir por el trabajo…parecíamos una familia, una que iba a salir adelante a pesar de las adversidades. Pero no fue así, todo cambió. Y cuando Aubrey hizo dos meses decidí irme de la casa en la que vivía con James para volver con mis papás. Fue algo irónico ya que mis amigas se iban de casa y yo volvía a la mía. Una lágrima traicionera rodó por mi rostro. Me la sequé rápidamente y miré a mi hija, mi pedacito de cielo, lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Mientras la miraba, pensaba en Emm y rezaba por que saliera bien. Emm y Aubrey se llevaban muy bien y moría por verlos juntos de nuevo. Me quedé pensando mientras comenzaba a pensar como iríamos vestidas a nuestra "cita" con Emmett.

Holaaaaa En el siguiente capítulo la cita con Rose&Emm&Aubrey. ¿Alguna expectativa? ¿Algo que creáis que vaya a pasar? Espero que no os haya aburrido este cap…quería subirlo ya Mañana trataré de empezar a escribir la citaaaa e igual la acabo aunque… no prometo mucho xD please reviews! Os quiero!


	4. Chapter 4

Rose Pvo

 **\- Bueno… ¿estáis listas para pasar la mejor tarde de todas?** -dijo Emmett mientras colocaba la silla de Aubrey en los asientos traseros de su Jeep.

 **\- Eso te lo diré cuando hayamos llegado.** -dije riendo.- **por cierto, ¿has colocado alguna sillita de bebé antes? Se te da bien.** -dije. Realmente se le daba bien y tenía curiosidad de saber el porqué.

 **\- Mis primos.** -dijo sonriéndome.- **Mi tíos trabajaban mucho cuando estaba en el instituto y… como necesitaba dinero, era su niñero.-** me arrebató a Aubrey de los brazos haciendo que ella riera encantada. La colocó en la sillita y la ató, y con la tranquilidad de haber comprobado que todo estuviera bien fui a sentarme.

Tanto Aubrey como yo íbamos vestidas muy casual. Algo cómodo y bonito como diría Alice. Aubrey llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, con un bonito jersey rosa palo, ya que estaba comenzando a refrescar, con unas adorables Adidas y la había peinado con dos tiernas coletas. Yo por mi parte había optado por unos vaqueros, unas new balance granate con una camiseta y un cárdigan.

 **\- Por cierto…debo decir que estás muy guapa.-** dijo Emmett antes de cerrar mi puerta e ir a sentarse a su asiento.

 **\- Gracias.** -Sonreí. Y vi a Aubrey que se puso a jugar con su osito.- **Por cierto…gracias también por el osito, debo decir que a Aubrey le ha encantado, durmió anoche abrazada a él y no lo soltó ni un segundo.-** dije sonriendo al recordarla.

 **\- Me alegro que le gustara, pero no es nada de verdad.** -me sonrió, tan sincero que casi me derrito ahí mismo.

Arrancó y tomamos rumbo al muelle de Santa Mónica. Estaba emocionada pero muy nerviosa a la vez…quería que todo saliera bien. Tardamos más de media hora debido al tráfico pero no se nos hizo para nada largo. Nos pasamos el camino cantando y me sorprendió escuchar lo bien que cantaba mi acompañante. ¿Tendrá algún fallo este hombre? Aparcamos cerca de la feria, primero bajó Emm, que iba increíble con esa chupa de cuero y esos vaqueros. Me ayudó a sacar el carrito de Aubrey del maletero mientras yo desataba a mi bebé que se había quedado dormida por el camino.

 **\- Hola mi vida.-** le susurré bajito para que Emm no me escuchara.- **¿Ha dormido bien la princesa de mamá?-** Dije dándole besitos en sus mejillas regordetas. Se acurrucó más en mí, pero yo la di a entender que debía ir en su carrito, para casi 1 año mi bebé era muy lista y me entendió, la senté en el carrito y ella se acomodó pidiéndonos su osito, el cual Emm le alcanzó ganándose una gigante sonrisa por su parte.

 **\- De nada preciosa, me alegro que te gustara.** -le dijo Emm sonriéndola y acariciando su cabecita, cosa que me mató de ternura.

Lo primero que hicimos fue adentrarnos en la feria, caminamos hacía la sección infantil para ver en que podíamos montar a Aubrey. Tras ver toda la feria decidimos montarla en un carrusel de animales.

 **\- ¿En cuál te quieres montar, princesa?-** le preguntó Emm que en ese momento tenía a Aubrey en sus brazos. Ella le miró, frunció su ceño y señaló con su dedito a un precioso caballo de color blanco que por suerte estaba vacío. Emmett me cedió a la niña y la llevé hasta el caballo donde la senté.

 **\- ¡Wow! Es bonito ¿A que sí mi amor?** -dije dándole besitos por toda la cara mientras ella reía.

 **\- Siiii Mamiiiii.** -dijo sonriendo. Y en vez de alarmarme solo sonreí más. Amaba a mi pequeña con toda mi alma.

Ver a mi hija tan feliz como lo estaba siendo en estos momentos era el mejor regalo de todos, gritó, se rio, acariciaba al caballo y yo no hacía más que derretirme y besarla. Mientras Emm nos veía desde el otro lado. Cuando terminó Emmett ya estaba allí y cuando iba a bajar a Aubrey del caballo, me pidió que esperase que quería hacernos una foto. Le di mi teléfono y nos la sacó. Justo en ese momento pasó una mujer de unos cuarenta muy amable y nos dijo:

 **\- ¿Queréis que os haga una foto a los tres?-** dijo sonriendo.- **Sé lo difícil que es cuando se es tres.**

 **\- Muchas gracias pero…-** dijimos Emm y yo.

 **\- No es molestia de verdad, y menos con esta pequeña princesa.-** dijo tomando el teléfono.

No hubo más que decir, Emm se colocó al otro lado de Aubrey mientras ambos la sujetábamos para que no se resbalase, y así salió nuestra foto, hasta Aubrey sonrió.

 **\- Muchas gracias.-** dijo Emm mientras yo colocaba a mi bebé en el carro.

 **\- De nada hombre, no os preocupéis.-** nos sonrió.- **sois una familia adorable.-** nos saludó con la mano y se fue.

 **\- Dijo… ¿Familia?-** dije confundida.

 **\- Eso parece.** -dijo Emmett divertido.- **Es curioso ¿no te parece?**

 **\- Sí...-** sonreí tratando de no hacerme ilusiones.

Después de eso, a Emmett se le metió en la cabeza que quería ganarme un peluche ya que ayer se lo había comprado a Aubrey. Y por más veces que le dije que no importaba, siguió con la idea. Así que nos encaminamos hasta el primer puesto que encontramos.

 **\- ¿Ya estás pensando en lo que quieres?**

 **\- Me hago una idea.-** dije con Aubrey en brazos mirando todo enamorada.

Ya me había fijado en un peluche extremadamente tierno, y al parecer Aubrey también, ya que llamó a Emmett dando toques con su mano en el hombro de él.

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre Aubrey?-** dijo mirándola mientras acariciaba la manita en su hombro.

 **\- Ehhh, Mett.** -dijo señalando el peluche que quería. Emmett sonrió ya que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y dándole un beso, me miró sonriéndome con la mirada.

Nos encontrábamos comiendo mientras Aubrey jugaba con su nuevo peluche, un adorable Minion. Desde que Edward le puso la película un día, se enamoró de ellos.

 **\- Esto está buenísimo.-** dije dándole un mordisco a mi hamburguesa.

 **\- Cada vez que creo que no vas a sorprenderme más…lo haces.-** dijo mirándome de una forma que ni James lo había hecho nunca.

 **\- ¿Por qué?** -Dije curiosa tomando un trago de mi bebida.

 **\- No sé, llámame idiota pero…** **no eres de las que parece que disfruten de una hamburguesa.-** dijo luciendo avergonzado.

 **\- Si…supongo que creías que iba a pedir una ensalada ¿no?-** dije riendo.

 **\- No, ósea quiero decir…**

 **\- No importa ¿vale? Pero apúntate esto, me gusta cuidarme y hacer ejercicio pero me encanta darme caprichos de vez en cuanto.-** sonreí.

 **\- Genial, apuntado para más adelante.**

 **\- Perfecto.-** le sonreí.

Cuando terminamos las hamburguesas y Aubrey su potito, Emmett seguía con hambre y no paró hasta que pedimos un helado, aunque le convencí de compartirlo ya que no podía con uno solo.

El llevaba el helado y yo el carro con Aubrey mientras nos acercábamos a la playa para sentarnos en un banco a tomar el helado.

 **\- Dame.-** dije riéndo.- **lo estás acaparando todo.**

 **\- Pero mira ella.-** rio.- **si no tenías hambre.**

 **\- Cállate y dame helado.-** me acerqué más a él. Emmett levantó su brazo y lo pasó por mis hombros para que tuviera mejor acceso al helado.

Aubrey se había quedado dormida, abrazando a sus dos peluches. No había parado quieta en todo el día y estaba segura que dormiría bien toda la noche.

 **\- Y bueno… cuéntame ¿Vives en el campus?-** dije curiosa. Acomodándome más en él.

 **\- Durante este primer semestre…mis padres quieren que conozca todo y vea si me gusta. Pero me dijeron que en tres meses si encontraba algo bien de precio…podría cambiar.**

 **\- Eso es genial y… ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?-** dije sonriente.

 **\- Bien.** -dijo lamiendo el helado…Rose concéntrate.- **Jasper y Edward me han ofrecido irme con ellos, pero con Alice y Bella… tu sabes… no quiero cortarles el rollo.**

 **\- Ya… no te preocupes.-** sonreí.- **Todo saldrá bien.**

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos. En ese instante el mundo se paró, y solo estábamos él y yo. Emm sonrió y acarició mi cara. Ambos nos preguntábamos con la mirada lo que queríamos hacer. Fuimos acercando nuestros rostros, nuestros labios se llamaban y… ¡PLOF! Miré al suelo y vi lo que quedaba de helado en él.

 **\- Dios.-** no pude evitar a reírme sin dejar de mirarlo, él me siguió y cuando el clima de antes volvió. Me besó. Le respondí, por supuesto. Fue un beso tierno, a la velocidad perfecta, Emm delineó mi boca con su lengua abriéndose paso mientras yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello para acercarme más a él.

Nos separamos para tomar aire y sonreímos.

 **\- Eres preciosa**.-dijo volviendo a rozar sus labios con los míos.

 **\- Tu tampoco estás mal**.-dije riendo.

 **\- Claro, porque te mueres por mí**.-dijo.

 **\- Eres demasiado creído**.- dije volviéndole a besar. Me estaba haciendo adicta, pero estar con él era tan perfecto…

 **\- Creo que es hora de que os lleve a casa**.-dijo dándome un beso y levantándose para alcanzar el carro de Aubrey.- **Yo lo llevo, tú, ponte cómoda.-** dijo estirándome su brazo para que me agarrase en él. Así lo hice, nos llevó a casa.

En la entrada de mi casa no pude evitarlo y le volví a besar. Tras el beso sonreímos y él se ofreció a llevarme mañana a clase, pero le dije que aún era pronto. Me ayudó a subir el carro al porche mientras yo llevaba a Aubrey dormida sobre mi pecho. Y entré en casa encontrándome con la mirada curiosa de mi madre que, al parecer, lo había visto todo.

Holaaaaa ¡Aquí está la cita! Por fis no me odiéis porque Rose no se lo dijo a Emmett… Él acabará enterándose… solo hay que esperar un poquito más. Prometido. Me encanta leer vuestros reviews. Gracias a Nelita Cullen Hale, Guest y Karen CullenPattz os quiero chicass. Y a Dnisse que espero que subas cap de HT pleaseeeee. Bueno espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose Pvo

Al día siguiente me había decidido que iba a contarle por fin la verdad. No tenía caso estar como estábamos o siquiera pensar en comenzar una relación con él, si el punto más importante de mi vida aún seguía siendo un engaño para Emmett. Lo había hablado con Alice y juntas habíamos decidido que era hora de contárselo. Aunque obviamente no iba a decírselo en la Universidad. Le mandé un mensaje preguntándole si le apetecía salir a comer solos tras las clases y aceptó. Así que estaba claro. Ahí le diría que era una madre soltera de 18 años que se quedó embarazada a los 16 y tuvo a su hija a los 17, que tenía una relación bastante complicada con el padre de su hija y que estaba empezando a sentir cosas muy fuertes por él, un hombre que acababa de conocer. Todo muy normal ¿cierto? La verdad es que la vida de Rosalie Lilian Hale nunca lo fue.

Tras una mañana intensa de clases, en la que solo vi a Emm en una de ellas, me dirigía al parking para encontrarme con él e ir a comer. Pero qué raro… no le había visto más de dos veces en todo el día, y los martes compartíamos casi 6 horas de clase…¿le habría pasado algo? Por lo menos podría haberme llamado, suspiré.

Caminé por el campus mientras lo buscaba, en ese momento mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Era mi madre, Aubrey se había puesto mala y al parecer le había subido la fiebre, la había llevado a la pediatra y al parecer era un simple resfriado. Aunque claro sabía que mi madre me llamaría ya que aunque no quisiera preocuparme yo era su madre y mi bebé mi responsabilidad. Le escribí a Emm para decirle que me había surgido algo urgente y que más tarde le llamaría para contarle y que pudiéramos vernos. Me respondió con un simple **"Okay"**. Solo eso, ni un emoticono, ni una foto… nada. Eso no era normal en él… ¿Qué le estaría pasando?

" **Emm… ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo"**.-le escribí en un mensaje.

" **Sí, claro. No te preocupes, arregla lo que tengas que hacer. Luego nos vemos."**

Y ahí volvía otra vez, El Emmett distante al que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer y al que quería dejar de lado ya.

No sabía que había pasado. ¿Se habría enfadado conmigo? Pero… ¿Por qué?

Decidí dejar de darle vueltas, cuando él quisiera me lo contaría. Llamé a James para decirle que Aubrey estaba enferma y que no podía llevarla con él esta tarde. Me respondió enfadado, no se lo creía. Simplemente le dije que si quería venir a cuidar de ella podía. Me respondió un escueto "en un rato estaré ahí", ya podía imaginármelo rodando los ojos.

Cuando llegué a casa, subí a ver a mi pequeña que se había quedado dormida, me senté allí, a su lado, velando su sueño mientras revisaba la conversación con Emmett buscando algo que me dijera por que se había enfadado.

 **Cielo, despierta…** -sentí un par de caricias en el pelo. Era mi madre.

 **¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?-** le pregunté desperezándome.

 **No llega a una hora, llevaba un rato llamándote para que bajaras a comer y como no respondías… he venido a ver qué pasaba.**

 **Gracias mami, enseguida bajo**.-le di un beso en la cabeza a mi hija y un abrazo a mi madre antes de bajar.

Tras comer Aubrey despertó y estaba muy mimosa, solo quería estar conmigo. Asique la alcé en brazos y nos senté en el sofá, le puse sus dibujos favoritos mientras la alimentaba y disfrutaba del momento de paz y tranquilidad.

Ver a mi niña tan malita me partía el alma, asique escribí a Emmett para decirle que se acercara a mi casa, ya que yo no podía moverme de allí, me contestó que vendría. Un par de minutos después James apareció por la puerta preguntando por su hija. No sé por qué pero últimamente estaba más implicado en ella.

Cuando terminó de tomar pecho, la saqué los gases, le di un beso y se la pasé a él.

Se quedó sentado en el sofá con Aubrey en brazos mientras ella cerraba sus ojitos que parecía que ya le pesaban. Sonreí porque mi pequeña siempre se tocaba el pelo cuando estaba quedándose dormida. Era adorable. La subimos a mi habitación y con ayuda de James la cambiamos de ropa y la colocamos en su cunita, James se quedó mirando el oso de Aubrey y supe que estaba preguntándose de quien era, pero lo ignoré.

Justo en ese momento, Emmett me escribió diciéndome que estaba de camino y sonreí, por fin podría sacarme esta carga de estarle mintiendo, aunque estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo de como fuera a reaccionar. Salí al porche a esperarle y me senté en las escaleras mientras bebía mi café para intentar relajarme, unos minutos más tarde Emm ya estaba aparcando su Jeep y se bajó acercándose a mí, tan guapo como siempre.

 **-¡Emmett! Yo necesito contarte algo, no sé cómo vas a reaccionar yo…** -dije nerviosa.

 **-¿Aubrey es tu hija?** -dijo sin rodeos, casi me atraganto con el café. Me quedé en completo shock.

 **-¿Pero cómo?** -dije comenzando a hiperventilar.

 **\- Qué cómo lo sé?-** solo asentí.- **cuando iba caminando a marketing Lauren me paró preguntándome si iba a ser el nuevo papá de tu bebé, le dije que de que hablaba que Aubrey era tu prima y que no dijera tonterías. Nos vieron el otro día en el muelle y la gente ha empezado a hablar Rosalie. ¡He quedado como un idiota!**

 **\- No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida Emmett…** **no somos nada** -dije de mala gana aguantando las ganas de llorar. Sabía que esto no acabaría bien.

\- **Tienes razón, no somos nada Rosalie, no somos nada pero he pasado un tiempo increíble contigo, tal vez los besos no significaron nada para ti, pero sí que lo hicieron para mí.**

 **\- No estoy diciendo que no significaran nada, si lo hiceron. Pero Emmett yo…**

 **\- No me molesta que seas madre, Rosalie, adoro a Aubrey y lo sabes, lo que me molesta es que no hayas tenido las agallas de contármelo.-** dijo desilusionado.

- **Yo… lo siento enserio se me fue de las manos… no quería…**

 **-¿Dejarme como un idiota? Pues lo siento lo has hecho.** -dijo dándose la vuelta para irse. No lo llamé. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a irse. La había cagado hasta el fondo

Me quedé allí sentada, con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas mientras me acurrucaba en mi misma y tomaba mi café. Tenía que habérselo dicho desde un principio. Pero… ¿Por qué me dolía tanto? ¿Estaría enamorándome de Emmett? Sorbí por la nariz y bebí un trago más de café.

 **Vamos Rose… no merece la pena que llores por él.-** apareció James al parecer Aubrey seguía dormida.

 **No sabes una mierda de nada.** -le dije.

 **Oh vamos Rose.** **Mira que te gusta complicarte la vida… intentémoslo de nuevo ¿Quieres? Por Aubrey.-** dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí. No me moví, estaba paralizada.- **Aubrey necesita a sus papás juntos.-** dijo. Y me besó. Simplemente seguí en mi shock hasta que reaccioné-

 **¡No James! Aubrey necesita a sus padres, sí. Pero no necesariamente juntos. Asique por favor vete.-** Dije sin lugar a replicas. Se levantó cogió su chupa y se marchó.

Me quedé pensativa por un tiempo, decidí entrar en casa y abrazarme al verdadero amor de mi vida, Aubrey, mi pequeña hija. Me acurruqué con ella en la cama olvidándome del mundo. Mamá se había percatado de lo que había pasado con Emm asique las tres pasamos una tarde familiar viendo películas.

 **Holaaaaaaa** **no me matéis please! Esto tenía que pasar, no hubiera quedado realista si todo hubiera sido miel sobre hojuelas ¿no? Tranquilas que a Emm no le va a durar mucho el enfado, ama a Aubrey y a Rose…aunque no se lo haya dicho XD ¿qué opináis de James? Muero por conocer vuestras opiniones**

 **¡UN BESO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose Pvo**

Había pasado casi una semana desde la discusión con Emmett. Una semana en la que solo habíamos hablado lo justo y necesario, como compañeros de clase, una semana en la que había empezado a darme cuenta de lo que este hombre significaba para mí. Hoy para mi suerte o mi desgracia nos habían asignado un trabajo de investigación que tendríamos que preparar juntos. Aunque podría hablar con él y aclararlo todo, también me daba miedo, fastidiar todo más de lo que ya estaba. Esta semana había sido rara, no solo por el hecho de que no había hablado con Emm, que últimamente estaba más rodeado de chicas que de costumbre, Alice me había convencido de que la perdonara con una tarde de compras esta tarde y James había estado más tiempo con Aubrey que en sus 11 meses de vida. Por más que quisiera volver a confiar en él y volver a formar una familia con él y nuestra hija…había algo en mi interior que no me dejaba.

\- - **¡Hey Rose! ¿Lista para arrasar con el centro comercial? Bella nos hará compañía**.-llegó Alice, repleta de energía, como siempre. Simplemente sonreí, no podía enfadarme con ese adorable duende.

\- - **Sí, pero yo voy por obligación**.- murmuró Bella malhumorada. Para nadie es un secreto el "amor" que mi castaña amiga le profesa a las compras.

\- - **Vamos Bells…será divertido, además prometo que después os invito al cine, hace mucho que no estamos las tres solas**.-dije sonriendo y me abrazaron como en los viejos tiempos.

\- - **¡Claro Rose! Luego podemos cenar en ese italiano tan genial que…**

\- - **¡No! Vosotras me torturáis, yo elijo sitio para comer…y elijo el Subway.**

\- - **Lo siento Al, pero apoyo la moción**.-dije recibiendo un puchero de la morena mientras Bella sonreía y yo revisaba mi teléfono.

Al parecer mi madre no podía quedarse con Aubrey esa tarde… la habían llamado del trabajo y tenía que sustituir a una compañera que estaba con gripe en su casa.

\- - **Rose… ¿Ocurre algo?** -dijo Alice que ya se encontraba en los brazos de Jasper. Miré a mi derecha y vi a Bella y Ed en la misma postura… ¿Cuándo demonios habían llegado ellos aquí?

\- - **No, es solo…que mi madre tiene que trabajar esta tarde y no podrá cuidar a Aubrey… tendremos que retrasar la tarde de chicas, lo siento.-** dije algo desanimada viendo como Emm se dirigía hasta su coche, viéndose algo cabizbajo, los chicos siguieron mi mirada, pero nadie habló, y realmente se lo agradecí.

\- - **¿Por qué no te la traes?** -dijo Bella, intentando cambiar de tema.- **Sabes que tanto a Alice como a mí no nos importa para nada.**

\- - **Lo sé.-** dije y suspiré.- **Pero ha estado mala estos días y aún no consigo que se le quite del todo…no creo que lo más conveniente sea llevarla.-** a veces ser madre era realmente estresante ya que la mayoría del tiempo actuaba por instinto y no estaba segura si lo hacía bien.

\- - **Rose… ¿Por qué no nos la dejas a nosotros?-** dijo Jazz tras compartir una de esas miradas cómplices con Alice.

\- - **¿De verdad? Por mí… estaría bien.-** Tanto Ed como Jazz ya habían cuidado a Aubrey más de una vez. Y nunca había pasado nada que me hiciera desconfiar de ellos.

\- - **¡Genial! Pues esta tarde la recogemos en tu casa y tendrá una tarde con sus tíos favoritos.-** dijo Edward mientras los demás reíamos.

\- - **Os lo tenéis muy creído.** -dije mientras reía y los abrazaba no podía tener amigos mejores.

Me fui a casa a comer, los chicos irían por ahí pero yo preferí descansar un par de horas antes de recorrer todo el centro comercial con las chicas. Estaba adelantando trabajo de la universidad cuando mamá me llamó para que bajara a comer. Me acerqué a mi pequeña que jugaba en mi cama con el osito de Emm, cosa que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera.

\- - **Hora de comer, cielo.-** bajé las escaleras con cuidado mientras sostenía a mi pequeña.

\- - **Hola cielo.** -saludó mamá sonriendo mientras colocaba a Aubrey en su trona.- **¿Cómo estás? Has estado algo tristona esta semana… ¿Pudiste hablar con Emmett?**

\- - **No.-** dije suspirando.- **pero tal vez pueda en estos días, nos han asignado un trabajo juntos asique…tal vez podamos aclararlo todo.-** dije restándole importancia. Aunque ambas sabíamos que no era así me sentía, pero mamá que me conocía como la palma de su mano, sabía que no debía hablar más del tema-

\- - **He hecho lasaña.** -dijo sonriendo, sabía de sobra que era mi plato favorito.- **y para la nena de la abuela, un puré riquísimo de verduritas.-** dijo dejándole el plato en la trona y dándole un beso en la coronilla.

\- - **Deja mamá ya se lo doy yo.** -dije sentándome al lado de la trona para comenzar a darle la comida a mi bebé.

\- - **Está bien cielo, a veces no me gusta que seas tan independiente.** -dijo bromeando mientras sonreía.

Comimos con tranquilidad y muchas risas como siempre desde que Aubrey había llegado a nuestras vidas. Mi pequeña se había llenado entera de puré asique no me había quedado otra que bañarla y dejarla completamente limpia. Jazz me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que sobre las cinco pasarían a recoger a mi angelito. Me daba tiempo a terminar de cambiar e incluso a dormir una siesta con ella, algo que se había vuelto costumbre hacía once meses, cuando mi hija había llegado sobre todo a perturbar mis horas de sueño. Le puse su body y la acosté en mi cama, bajé con cuidado las persianas y puse el aire acondicionado, comenzaba a llegar el calor abrasador como de costumbre en la soleada LA. Aubrey se estaba chupando su dedo gordo, se lo quité y con cuidado le coloqué el chupete y así nos quedamos dormidas hasta que llegó la hora de que se fuera con sus "tíos" Ed&Jazz.

Aubrey no se había mostrado nada reacia en irse con ellos, es más nada más que vio a Edward se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a preguntarle por los minions. Los demás no hicimos más que reír, y tras explicarles un par de veces, todo lo que llevaban en la bolsa y para qué era cada cosa se fueron. Comencé a prepararme para recibir a mis amigas, mientras lo hacía recibí un mensaje de James que quería ver a Aubrey, le dije que hoy no podría ser, tras decirle mil veces que si quería se la llevaba mañana por la mañana me contestó enfadado y me recriminó el que dejase a nuestra hija con mis amigos y no con su propio padre. Harta de sus tonterías le colgué y salí por la puerta dirigiéndome al coche donde las chicas me esperaban.

\- - **Hey Rose, estás ardiente.-** dijo Alice y no pude evitar reír, hoy me sentía de todo menos eso.

\- - **¿En serio?** -dije.- **solo llevo un jean roto y una camiseta Alice, no es nada del otro mundo.**

\- - **Estás muy bien Rose, ya quisiera yo lucir así con algo tan sencillo como eso.-** dijo Bella. Y es que me daban ganas de matarlas a besos. ¿Había dicho ya que tenía las mejores amigas del mundo?

Como había previsto, ponerme tenis fue la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado, ya que Alice nos hizo recorrernos todo el centro comercial, de arriba para abajo, de izquierda a derecha, cada centímetro cuadrado. Bella solo se quejaba y pedía cada medio segundo que fuéramos a comer. Yo no compré mucho, algunos adorables conjuntos de ropa para mi pequeña y algún que otro jean y mono para mí.

Por fin Bella había conseguido lo que quería, descansar y comer. Como ella había dicho nos encaminamos al Subway y pedimos un par de bocadillos que nos supieron a gloria.

Al final no pudimos ir al cine, se estaba haciendo tarde y aunque confiaba ciegamente en mis amigos, Aubrey comenzaría a ponerse mimosa, asique nos fuimos camino a casa de Jazz. Tocamos el timbre y Jazz nos abrió, se le veía nervioso, aunque no entendía el por qué.

\- - **Hola chicas ¿Cómo estáis? Aubrey se ha portado fenomenal, Ed le ha puesto los Minions y se ha quedado totalmente embobada y además que…-** se calló al ver que me quedé en shock al ver a Emmett en el medio de la sala con mi bebé en brazos, ella se veía totalmente feliz, aunque cuando me vio, llamó la atención de Emmett para que la acercara a mí. Él solamente la aproximó a mis brazos con delicadeza.

\- - **¡Mama!-** dijo mi pequeña estirando los brazos.

\- - **Hola mi vida.-** dije llenando su carita de besos.- **¿Lo has pasado bien?-** dije apartando sus rizos de la cara.- **Al parecer si.-** dejé un beso chillón en su mejilla que la hizo reír y a mí con ella.

\- - **Rose…** -dijo Emm algo incómodo y sonreí alentándolo a hablar.- **¿Podemos hablar?**

\- - **Claro.-** deje a Aubrey en los brazos de Bella y seguí a Emm a la cocina para poder hablar tranquilamente y aclararlo todo. ¿Es normal que mi corazón vaya a mil por hora?- **Emmett yo…**

No me dio tiempo a decir más solamente sentí a Emmett acercarse para besarme, fue demasiado rápido, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sinceramente lo que menos me había esperado era que Emmett me besara tras una semana sin dirigirnos la palabra. Le correspondí, le agarré de la camiseta para acercarlo más a mí y como respuesta el pasó sus brazos por mi cintura.

\- - **Emm… ¿Qué ha sido eso?-** pregunté desconcertada mientras nuestras frentes se juntaban, encajando nosotros a la perfección.

\- - **Llevaba toda la semana queriendo hacer esto.-** dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

\- - **Pero… ¿Por qué?-** dije confundida.

\- - **Rose.** -suspiró.- **Yo solo quiero que olvidemos este malentendido, que sigamos como si nada nos hubiera distanciado. Siento haber sido tan idiota yo solo…**

\- - **Shhhh, olvídalo ¿vale? Yo tampoco debí ocultártelo, solo…a veces tiendo a ser una mamá un tanto sobreprotectora y…**

\- - **Eres una mamá perfecta y sí ambos tuvimos la culpa, a veces soy demasiado impulsivo.**

\- - **¿Te molestó que Aubrey…?**

\- - **¿Enterarme de que era tu hija?-** solo asentí.- **Lo que más me molesto fue que no confiaras en mi lo suficiente como para decírmelo pero eso ahora no importa.-** dijo cuando vio que iba a protestar.

\- - **¿Arreglado?** -dije esperanzada.

\- - **Sí.** -dijo riendo mientras me abrazaba y yo me resguardaba entre sus brazos.

\- - **Ma-ma ma-ma.** -gritó Aubrey desde el salón. Emmett y yo nos separamos riendo y nos dirigimos hacia allí. Pasamos un buen rato, Aubrey cenó y cuando se quedó dormida Emm se ofreció a llevarnos a casa.

\- - **Mañana te escribo para hacer el trabajo ¿sí?** -dije sonriendo mientras acunaba a Aubrey.

\- - **Genial.** -dijo, tras darle un beso en la cabeza a Aubrey y otro en la frente a mí, que me transporto a un calor familiar que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Se montó en su coche y me quedé allí, simplemente sintiendo la respiración de mi hija en mi cuello y pensando en Emmett, ese hombre que cada día se me hacía más necesario.

Holaaaaaa J ¿Cómo estáis? Siento la tardanza, en serio… acabo de terminar el cap J Os dije que su enfado iba a durar poco xD ¿qué creéis que pasará a partir de ahora?

Besos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose Pvo**

Cuando llegué a casa, cambié a Aubrey rápidamente, con cuidado de no despertarla. Cosa en la cual tenía mucha práctica. Tras acostarla en su cuna y arroparla, le di un beso y salí de la habitación, no sin encender el comunicador y llevármelo conmigo. Entré al baño y me tomé mi tiempo en relajarme, me di un baño, que realmente me ayudó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, y no pude evitar sonreír. Realmente era muy confuso todo, nos habíamos besado pero supuesta mente nada había cambiado en nuestra relación... Un WhatsApp me distrajo, estiré el brazo y cogí mi teléfono.

\- **"Hola preciosa, acabo de llegar a la residencia y no podía dormir."** \- sonreí. Emmett era tan...perfecto. Sé que es demasiado temprano para empezar algo serio pero, no me importaría que fuera ahora, aunque no podía, no solo era yo, mi pequeña bebé dependía de mí.

\- **"Hola guapo, ¿no has probado a contar ovejas? Dicen que funciona"** -escribí mientras reía. Salí de la bañera y me envolví en la toalla mientras secaba mi cabello y lo peinaba cuidadosamente. Cuando terminé, me eché crema en mi cuerpo y me puse el pijama mientras seguía hablando con Emmett.

- **"Sí...creo que trataré eso"** \- escribió seguido de una cara irónica. No pude hacer más que reír, mientras bajaba a la cocina a hacerme un vaso de leche.

\- **"¿Necesitas hablar?"** \- tras escribir eso, recibí un mensaje de James, seguía insistiendo en llevarse a Aubrey sola, osea sin mí, cosa a la que iba a seguir negándome hasta que me demostrase lo contrario. Simplemente lo ignoré y cuando ya estaba marcando para llamar a Emmett, recibí una llamada entrante de su parte.

 **\- Me has ganado, ya estaba marcando**.- dije tratando de sonar indignada.

 **\- Lo siento, si quieres cuelgo y vuelves a llamar.** \- dijo divertido.

 **\- Es igual, pero me toca la próxima vez ¿si?**

 **\- Prometido.**

Nos pasamos hablando durante casi dos horas, sobre la universidad, Aubrey, el proyecto en el que estaríamos trabajando juntos por una semana...

- **Emm, tengo que colgar, Aubrey se está despertando y supongo que tiene hambre.-** dije un poco apenada. No quería dejar de hablar con él, pero Aubrey necesitaba de mi y ella es lo más importante.

\- No importa.- no le vi, pero supe que estaba sonriendo, y ya me imaginé su sonrisa de hoyuelos.- Tu hija te necesita, dale muchos cariños y mimos de mi parte.- dijo con dulzura.

 **\- Hasta mañana.**

Ni un te quiero ni nada, aunque no debería preocuparme por eso... realmente no somos nada ¿no?

Tras alimentar a mi pequeña, ella se quedó profundamente dormida con su manita descansando en mi pecho, sonreí y la acomodé junto a mí. Esta noche me apetecía dormir con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté bastante temprano, sobre las 8 am, Aubrey seguía dormida, acurrucada entre el minion y el osito de Emm. Me hice un moño y bajé a desayunar, me tomé un café y un par de tostadas mientras revisaba las notificaciones de mi móvil. Alice y Bella tenían examen en un par de días así que estarían estudiando en la biblioteca. Ed&Jazz estarían ayudándolas así que solo me quedaba, mi hija y Emm. La verdad es que el plan no sonaba nada mal. Sonreí, justo en ese momento me llegó un mensaje de Emmett preguntándome sobre el trabajo, al final quedamos en que él vendría a casa y haríamos el trabajo mientras cuidábamos a Aubrey. En las últimas dos horas me puse unos leggins y una sudadera para estar más cómoda, mis padres se fueron al trabajo y yo me tiré en el sofá a ver un par de capítulos de Gossip Girl mientras esperaba a que llegase Emm.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Emmett ya estaba llamando a la puerta, con mi sonrisa más grande fui a abrirle.

\- **¡Hola!-** me tiré a sus brazos y él me recibió con un abrazo.

\- **¡Hola!-** dijo riendo mientras seguía sosteniéndome.- **¿Ya me echabas de menos?**

 **\- Eres demasiado creído.-** dije riendo y le hice pasar.

Durante una hora no paramos de reír mientras hablábamos sobre el trabajo, también hablamos sobre nosotros, si íbamos a empezar algo en algún momento tendríamos que conocernos más. Me encantó estar tirados en el sofá, hablando, riendo...

No había siquiera mirado mi móvil por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando llamaron al timbre, no esperaba a nadie y menos a James.

\- **¿Qué quieres?-** dije de mala gana mientras me cruzaba de brazos en la puerta y alzaba una ceja interrogante.

\- **Oye nena, si te has despertado con el pie izquierdo no es mi culpa. Por si no te has dado cuenta solo soy un buen padre que viene a ver a su hija.-** hice una mueca de disgusto por el sobrenombre.

\- **Lo gracioso es que ahora te ha apetecido ser un buen padre ¿no?-** dije bastante enfadada.

\- **¿Vas a dejarme pasar o qué?-** dijo resoplando.

\- **¿Vas a dejarme en paz si lo hago?-** Dije ironizando.

\- **¿Tú que crees lumbrera?** \- dijo entrando en casa sin ninguna invitación.- **Quiero ver a mi hija porque me voy con los chicos el fin de semana.**

 **\- James, ibas a estar con ella el fin de semana.-** dije alterada. ¡Cómo podía importarle tan poco!

\- **Lo sé, y por eso he venido ahora porque te estoy diciendo que no puedo el fin de semana.-** dijo como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 5 años.

\- **Está bien... Quédate aquí y no se te ocurra moverte.-** dije gritando mientras subía las escaleras mientras iba a por mi bebé.

\- **¡A sus ordenes sargento!** \- le escuché gritar desde abajo y mientras despertaba a mi bebé rezaba porque James no estuviera siendo un idiota con Emm.

Bajé las escaleras con mi pequeña en brazos, ella seguía abrazando a su osito, no había forma de que lo soltase. Cuando mi niña vio a su padre le estiró los bracitos y James la alzó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. No le importó el peluche que llevaba su hija, no sabía ni la mitad de cosas que ella tenía así que tampoco tenía por qué darle explicaciones sobre eso.

Mientras James jugaba con Aubrey, o bueno eso intentaba mientras revisaba su teléfono cada medio segundo, yo me senté al lado de Emm.

\- **Lo siento, no sé lo que te ha dicho el idiota de mi ex, pero... no te creas ni una palabra de lo que te diga.-** Emm se rió, aunque fue una risa rara no era la que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar.

\- **Hey...-** dije sosteniendo su mano para llamar su atención.- **¿Todo bien?**

 **\- Sí, claro, no te preocupes.** \- dijo sin mirarme.

- **Emm, dime... ¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **\- Nada Rose, es una tontería.**

 **\- Tengo tiempo.-** dije sonriendo.

\- **No es nada, es que James y tú... estáis unidos de por vida por Aubrey y... ella es lo más importante... yo no quiero...**

 **\- Shhhh.-** puse un dedo en su boca.- **¿Estás celoso? ¿De James?-** dije al borde de la risa.

\- **No me parece tan descabellado.-** dijo Emm algo molesto.

\- **Mira, no te voy a mentir, estuve locamente enamorada de él y... Aubrey es la prueba pero... estaba, en pasado, ahora no siento nada por él, solo algo de cordialidad por nuestra hija y aún así como has visto es imposible.-** sonreí.- **No tienes porque estar celoso de él, James es sólo el padre de mi hija y a veces ni siquiera actúa como tal.**

 **\- Vaya... yo Rose, no tienes porque darme explicaciones.**

 **\- Quiero hacerlo.-** sonreí.- **¿Mejor?-** dije mientras me acomodaba más cerca de Emm.

\- **Mucho mejor y Rose.-** le miré.- **Lo siento.**

 **\- Es igual.**

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese momento de silencio en el que ambos queríamos besarnos pero ninguno sabía si debía hacerlo.

 **\- ¡Rose!-** sentí el llamado de James y resoplé, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinarme el momento? Miré a Emm.

- **Tranquila.-** me sonrió y tras darme un besito en los labios me dijo : - **ve.**

Y así de sonriente me fui a ver que quería el idiota de James.

James se pasó un par de horas con Aubrey hasta que decidió irse, no me pasó desapercibida la mirada que le echó a Emmett antes de salir. Tampoco me importó mucho.

Cuando el se fue, hicimos macarrones, di de comer a Aubrey y mi bebé se quedó dormida, había quedado agotada de jugar toda la mañana. Emm y yo pasamos un tiempo genial, vimos la tele, reímos y por qué no decirlo... nos besamos, un par de veces, que supieron a gloria.

Una de las veces el beso se tornó algo intenso y acabé a horcajadas sobre él mientras el pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y espalda bajo la camiseta, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, tal vez porque desde que lo dejé con James no había vuelto a estar con alguien de forma tan íntima.

\- **Emm...-** dije mientras suspiraba, no quería dejar de besarle, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- **Rose... yo.-** se veía hermoso, así.

\- **Yo... es que desde James no... ya sabes.-** dije mientras me sonrojaba y mordía mi labio en seña de nerviosismo.

\- **Hey, no pasa nada ¿si? Yo también quiero hacerlo bien contigo, no quiero que sea así, no me malinterpretes yo...**

 **\- Sí, lo he pillado.-** dije riendo.- **Entonces...¿No te molesta?**

 **\- ¿El qué? ¿No hacerlo ahora? Claro que no Rose, lo entiendo, cuando tenga que pasar será.-** dijo sonriendo pícara mente haciendo que riera.

El resto de la tarde fue genial, cuando Aubrey despertó, jugamos y vimos películas con ella, realmente me sentí como en familia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Mi pequeña estaba encantada con Emmett y yo me sentía de la misma manera. Antes de irse Emm me pidió que mañana fuese a cenar con él. Acepté sin dudar, nos despedimos con un beso y me quedé pensando en él hasta que mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos con una sonrisa pícara.

 **¡OMG! Por fín estoy aquí de nuevo :) ¿Qué os parece cómo va yendo todo? Espero reviews**

 **LOVE YAH!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose Pvo**

Esa mañana me desperté con un sentimiento diferente a las demás, anoche me había quedado hasta tarde pensando...¿Sería demasiado pronto como para empezar una relación con Emmett? Tal vez, casi no nos conocíamos y exactamente, lo único que sé de él es que es de Nueva York y le encanta el periodismo deportivo. Mientras divagaba, mi pequeña me despertó con sus adorables gorgojeos, en menos de un mes, mi pequeño pedacito de cielo cumpliría un año, y para mí, se completarían, doce meses de enseñanzas, risas, desesperación y amor incondicional, el año más duro de mi vida, pero también el mejor.

\- Hola, mi cielo.-la tomé en brazos mientras olía su aroma, ese dulce olor a bebé que siempre me había tranquilizado.-¿Cómo está la princesa de mamá?-besé su manita que estaba "acariciando" mi cara.-Uhhhhhh, creo que ese pañal necesita un cambio ¿no crees, amor?

Me levanté del sillón y llevé a mi hija al cambiador, le hice masajitos con la crema hidratante y un par de pedorretas en su pancita, no podía dejar de reír.

-Buenos días, má.-sonreí y me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Estás muy sonriente hoy.-sonrió.-Emmett...¿tiene algo que ver?-dijo con la mirada pícara.

-¡Má!-dije avergonzada.-¡Ni siquiera le conoces!

-Ya, pero soy tu madre y no hay que ser tan inteligente como para darse cuenta de eso cielo.-rió, mientras servía el desayuno.-Vamos, cuéntame.-instó.

-Está bien...-me di por vencida.-Esta noche iré a cenar con él.-dije por fin.

-¿Ves? Lo sabía.-sonrió triunfante.-Pero nena, cuídate ¿si? con Aubrey tenemos suficiente por ahora.

-¡Mamá, por Dios!-dije totalmente avergonzada.-Ni siquiera sé si pasará algo entre nosotros.-dije apoyándome en la encimera mientras sostenía a mi bebé.

-También tuve tu edad, amor... las hormonas son tu peor enemigo.-dijo divertida.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-dijo mi papá entrando divertido.-¿Ya estáis conspirando contra mi?-se acercó a mi mamá y la abrazo. Aunque bueno, en realidad el no era mi padre biológico, lo que pasa es que mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 5 y desde entonces, no tuve más contacto con él, se fue a cualquier parte remota del mundo y se desentendió de mí, por lo que considero a Richard como mi padre, desde que mi mamá le conoció un par de años después.

-Nada.-dije sin más.

-¿No vas a contármelo?-dijo divertido cogiendo a Aubrey en brazos para lanzarla al aire, le entró un ataque de risa que nos hizo reír a todos.

-Está bien...-suspiré de nuevo.-No entiendo como lo hacéis para sacarme la información.-bufé.-¡Yo soy la futura periodista!-dije molesta finalmente.

-Nena, te mueres por dar la exclusiva.-dijo mamá.-Eso pasa.-rió.

Me giré para calentar el biberón de cereales de Aubrey.

-Me gustaría conocer a ese tal, Emmett.-dijo Richard divertido.-¿Por qué no le dices que venga antes y charlamos un rato? Las veo a ambas muy ilusionadas con él.

-Mett.-dijo mi pequeña riendo.

-¿Ves?-insistió mi papá.-Seré bueno, lo prometo.

-Está bien...-mi mamá rió divertida.

Después de eso, el desayuno siguió tranquilo, entre risas y Aubrey poniéndose perdida como de costumbre. Más tarde, cogí mis cosas y me fui a la universidad.

En la entrada estaba Emmett, hablando con un par de amigos, seguro eran de la residencia-

-¡Rose!-oí mi nombre y me acerqué, no esperé que Emmett me saludará con un beso, pero lo hizo, no fue muy largo, un simple roce de labios pero aún así, supo a gloria, sonreí al separarnos.

-¡Wow! Buscaos una habitación, tórtolos.-rió uno de los amigos de Emmett.-Soy Paul, por cierto.-me sonrió y le devolví el saludo.

Tras eso, Emmett me acompañó a clase.

-Oye... siento lo de Paul.-me sonrió.-Es un dolor en el trasero cuando quiere.-reí.

-No te preocupes.-sonreí.-Oye...mis padres quieren conocerte, dijeron algo sobre acercarte antes a casa ha hablar...-dije algo nerviosa.

-Oye, está bien.-sonrió y me quedé embobada mirando esos hoyuelos.-No pasa nada, entiendo que quieran conocerme.-rió.

 **Emm Pvo**

Durante toda la mañana estuve pensando en Rose, en su hija, en esta noche y en lo que pasaría después. Ella me había cautivado por completo, incluso ya le había hablado a mis padres de ella. Podría estar loco, tal vez, pero era lo que Rosalie Hale provocaba en mí.

Me encontraba en la puerta de su casa, tras llamar al timbre solo pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la mamá de Rose me abrió.

-Hola.-sonrió.-Tú debes ser Emmett, pasa por favor, Rose aún no está lista.-Me condujo a la sala.-Richard, Emmett ha llegado.

En ese momento me puse nervioso, tenía que estar a la altura.

-¡Mett!-Aubrey llegó tratando de ponerse de pie, sonreí y la alcé en mis brazos.

-Hola, preciosa.-sonreí y ella se abrazó a mi cuello.

-Bueno, Emmett.-sonrió Lily.-Cuéntanos sobre ti.

-Pues...no hay mucho que contar.-sonreí, Aubrey tiró de mi camisa para que la dejara en el suelo, así que lo hice.-Soy de Nueva York, mi sueño es ser periodista deportivo, y bueno... cuando era niño siempre pasaba las vacaciones en el rancho de mi tío en Idaho.

-Vaya...-sonrió Richard.-Eso es increible, Rose montaba a caballo cuando era pequeña.-me guiñó un ojo y reí.

-Siento el retraso.-Rose apareció y madre mía, necesité de todo mi auto control para que no se me cayera la mandíbula allí mismo.

-Estás preciosa.-dije cuando me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla, sonrió adorable.

-Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal.-dijo riendo.

Después de eso, nos despedimos de sus padres y de las pequeña Aubrey, que dejó besos babosos por toda la cara de su madre.

-Bueno.-dijo sonriendo.-¿Dónde vas a llevarme?

-Dijiste que querías que nos conociéramos más.-ella asintió.-Pues iremos a "The Bazaar by José Andrés", es un restaurante típico español.-sonreí.-Tengo algo de familia española, supuse que no conocías esa parte de mí.

-Pues no.-dijo sonriendo.-Y me encanta.

-Y tú...¿100% americana?-dije divertido.

-Pues... eso creo.-rió.-Aunque creo que una bisabuela mía o algo así era francesa.-me guiñó.

Luego nos fuimos a cenar, fue una noche muy agradable, donde tratamos de conocernos mucho más.

-Bueno.-dijo Rose.-Ha sido una noche agradable.

-En eso te doy la razón.-sonreí mientras colocaba un mechón rebelde fuera de su cara.

-Emm.-esa mirada... tenía tantas ganas de besarme como yo de besarle a ella, así que no dudé un segundo más.

El besó esta vez no fue como las otras veces, este beso se tornó apasionado, pero en él, se sentía todo lo que estábamos empezando a sentir el uno por el otro.

Ella terminó encima de mí acariciando mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda.

-Espera.-dije y ella me miró confundida.-No quiero hacerlo en el coche contigo Rose, al menos no esta "primera vez".-rió.-Y si no paramos ahora voy a tener un serio problema en mis pantalones.-dije mirando mi erección.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte a arreglar eso...-dijo divertida.

-Lo sé.-reí besando su frente.- pero no ahora, no aquí.

Conduje como una bala hasta la habitación que compartía en la residencia de la universidad, estaba vacía como había previsto.

-Así que...¿Preparaste esto?-rió mientras la cargaba en mis brazos y sus largas piernas rodeaban mi cintura.

-Un poco, aunque en mi defensa diré, que mis compañeros también tenían planes.-la tumbé en la cama con delicadeza.-Eres hermosa.-comencé a trazar un camino de besos desde su cuello, cuando llegué a su pecho la miré pidiendo permiso y ella me besó en respuesta. Y así nos quedamos, amándonos hasta que el sueño acabó con los dos, lo bueno era que hoy era viernes, así que no había necesidad de despertar temprano, sonreí y la acerqué más a mí.

 **Holaaaaaaaaaa :) Tal vez creisteis que dejaría este fic sin acabar, pero no tengo pensado hacerlo, me retraso muchísimo pero acabo de empezar la universidad y bueno, quita mucho tiempo, además que la inspiración es muy mala aparece cuando quiere.**

 **Mil graciasssss y espero vuestros reviews. Por cierto llevo desde ayer tratando de publicar...**


End file.
